


Four Moves

by ddagent



Series: The 'Partners' Collection [4]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Academy Era, F/M, Friendship, Pre-Series, Strategy & Tactics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-16
Updated: 2015-12-16
Packaged: 2018-05-07 03:37:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5441993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ddagent/pseuds/ddagent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Melinda is dragged out to an Academy party. An alternate 'Partners' scene.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Four Moves

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Agents of SHIELD or any of its characters, or settings - all belongs to Marvel and ABC.
> 
> When writing 'Partners’, there was a lot of extra material that never made it to the final story. Deleted scenes, alternate scenes…entire alternate chapters. After talking on Tumblr, I decided to have a 'Twelve Days of Partners’ celebration. For the twelve days before Christmas, I will post a deleted or alternate scene from Partners that would have otherwise been left to rot in my archives. I hope you enjoy the festive season, and the little bit of pre-series joy every day! :D
> 
> 'Four Moves' is an alternate scene set during an alternative chapter five. After going undercover at the bus station, Melinda is trying to deal with her confusing feelings and decides to talk to Phil about them. This scene was always likely to be cut. But I really enjoy it because it showcases more of Melinda's characterisation, as well as one of the minor OCs who I always wanted to write a little more of. I hope you enjoy it, and two more stories will be posted tomorrow!

Parties were a rarity at the Academy. Most Operations cadets looking to cut loose headed off campus to the one or two bars in the nearby town. If anyone got caught, they’d just claim it was practice for going undercover. But the pre-graduation blowout for seniors _always_ happened on campus. Hosted by John Garrett, they had a three hour window to enjoy themselves before the instructors caught on.

 

Melinda and Maria arrived at the safe house a little after eleven, sneaking past the freshmen persuaded to throw their own party as a distraction. She would have preferred to stay back at the dorms, sneak up to Coulson’s room and talk to him there. But Maria had reached breaking point with her studying and needed a breather. After a text book had gone through her open window, Melinda had relented. Phil _was_ Garrett’s friend. There was a good chance he’d be at the party too.

 

“Agent Hill! Agent May! Fashionably late, I see.” Clint greeted them as soon as they arrived, handing them both plastic cups with what smelled like spiked punch inside. “Isn’t this great?”

 

Melinda glanced around the safe house, not exactly impressed. Some of the seniors had _borrowed_ noise cancelling panels from Sci-Tech; slotting them against the boarded up windows to buy them some extra time. The broken, plastic furniture that stocked the safe house was pushed to the wall to provide a sort-of dance floor. Bullet holes littered the walls. Melinda slid her finger in one as they passed. She’d made that shot in her third year.

 

They walked into the back room just as a sheet of dust fell from the ceiling. Maria groaned, shaking it out of her dark hair. “Sometimes I wish I was back in college with actual frat houses instead of this dive. What the hell is going on up there?”

 

“Franklin and Swan, gettin’ it _on._ ” Garrett pushed through a doorway; separating them from Clint. His skin was the sickly colour of old milk and his shirt looked like someone had spilt beer on it. Begley, the sophomore wrapped around him like a scarf, should have known better. “There’s one decent bedroom if you and Nate fancy makin’ up, May. Then me and Hill can have a go.”

 

Maria slapped her hand against his face, knocking him out of the way. Once he was clear, she wiped her hand on the back of Begley’s shirt. “There is not enough alcohol in the _world_ to make that happen.” 

 

Leaving Garrett and Begley behind, the two of them made their way into the kitchen. Melinda’s eyes kept darting in every direction; trying to find any sign of Coulson. She saw Blake by the back door talking to Avery. But no Phil. They did find Morton and Bishop playing chess with penalty shot glasses. But no Phil. And no _Clint,_ either. Somehow they’d lost him. Melinda was regretting this party already.

 

“Evening Agents,” Morton greeted as he moved his rook into position. With another piece won, Bishop downed another in a long line of shots. “Excellent party. It’s good to get away from the pressures of training.”

 

“Which is why you’re playing a tactical game at a party.”

 

Morton took his eyes off the board to smile at Melinda She’d always liked him. He was one of the few career specialists who, right from Orientation, hadn’t considered her any different because of her gender. “Exactly, May. Got to keep sharp.”

 

Melinda watched them play a few moves, tried to pick up the strategy Morton was employing. He played at least two moves ahead, sometimes three. It wasn’t Bishop’s game. She turned to comment to Maria but found that she, too, had disappeared. There was nothing stopping her from going back to the dorms and finding Coulson now. But she actually wanted to see how this game played out.

 

“I had to request a clearance form for graduation; the Colonel wants to attend,” Morton said, moving another piece forward. Another loss for Bishop. “They had the provisional placement list under a few files. Congratulations on your placement, May. I will admit I was hoping to be assigned there but the Cube will do for now.”

 

The Cube was a good starting position, especially for such an expert marksman. He would be running that team within six months; maybe even five if he really pushed himself. “You’ll do well.” A pause. “Did you happen to see who I was partnered with?”

 

Morton paused before he made his next move. “Bishop, why don’t you get a glass of water? We can always finish this game another time.”

 

The field agent looked relieved at the out, and she wobbled as she slid from the kitchen stool. Melinda made sure she had a glass of water in hand before she left the room. With a seat empty, Morton encouraged Melinda to take her place. He refilled the shot glasses to their left: tequila for him, vodka for her. With the room now empty, they could speak freely.

 

“I consider Nate a friend, as much as you can be friends with someone in our line of work. He talked a lot about his hopes after the Academy. A strike team with you at his side. It’s a nice dream, certainly perfect for him. Personally, I always assumed you’d end up somewhere else.”

 

Playing white, Melinda played first. “Why?”

 

“Nate’s a military man; did two years before SHIELD scooped him up. He’s meant to rescue hostages; bomb embassies.” Her hands twitched, nearly spilling one of the shot glasses. If Morton saw he didn’t comment. “He’ll lead a strike team one day, or maybe end up teaching Advanced Combat at the Academy. He’s a soldier, not a spy.”

 

Morton made a move, Melinda countered. “You’re saying I’m a spy? Everyone else sees the soldier.”

 

“Everyone else sees the way you fight. Few of us see the way you _think._ I’ve often thought we’re very much alike, you and I. We observe, _evaluate._ You were never meant for a strike team.”

 

“Why?”

 

He hadn’t seen the move coming. She’d planned four moves ahead, countering his standard three. Morton smiled as he raised his penalty shot. “Because of _this._ You assess, you plan, you strategize. Nate can fight his way out of a war zone, but you don’t have to. You and Coulson will do well together. The marks from yesterday prove it.”

 

Melinda paused in her next move, fingers hovering around the queen. Her marks in Misrepresentation had only ever been okay. Nothing spectacular. “I take it you saw more than just the provisional placement list.”

 

“I did. Marks were good.” He took another shot. “Nate failed. You and Coulson, on the other hand, got the highest marks since the Academy opened. You’ll have to tell me how you managed that one day.”

 

Melinda took another one of his pieces. “We make a good couple.”

 

“Apparently so.”

 

Morton swallowed another shot before placing his king on its side. “How Bishop played as long as she did, I do not know. Congratulations again, Melinda. It’s been an honour.”

 

“Likewise, Daniel.”

 

Melinda watched Morton slip back into the party. She followed suit, peering into rooms and staring round fellow agents to find Clint or Maria or… _Phil._ She wanted to find Phil. She finally knew how to start her conversation with him.


End file.
